Steering column assemblies for vehicles often include kinetic energy absorption devices that act to control the collapse of the column in the event of a crash to reduce the likelihood of injury to the driver. One form of an energy absorbing device comprises a metal strap that is bent and drawn over an anvil to absorb kinetic energy of a collapsing column. Examples of this type of energy absorbing device include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,170,874; 6,189,929; 6,322,103; and 6,652,002.